Complicated
by Jade Spiral
Summary: Will is struggling with herself and her feelings for Caleb. Meanwhile, a terrible plot is forming. The guardians are about to face a whole new enemy as well as old. A fight will ensue and not all of them will pull through. Sucky summery, Please READ!
1. Episode One

**Complicated...**

It isn't like I'm head over heels in love with him or something, it's just a small crush. But then, why does it hurt so much when I see them together? Is it just the jealousy of their good relationship, while mine with Matt is going down hill as I think this over? Maybe I'm just fooling myself, maybe I just think of him as a friend and I just want to believe I love him or something. No, my heart wouldn't beat this fast if it was just a crush or a lie.

I silently sipped my tea as I listened to Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee talk about what we should do for our part in the school festival. It was a Japanese culture theme, and we were debating whether or not to go with a food stand or a activities stand. My thoughts, however, were focused on _him._

"What about you, Will? What do you think we should do? Food stand or an activities stand?" Taranee asked me, and I snapped back into reality. I hoped none them noticed my absence of mind.

"Hmm...I think we should do the food stand. It will be simpler." I said. Just then, Cornelia burst dramatically through the doors of the Silver Dragon.

"Finally! The queen of festivities is here! Good thing you showed up Cornelia, or we might have started without you." Joked Irma, Cornelia frowned. Irma's jokes never did appeal to Cornelia.

"Pipe down, Irma. I was talking with Caleb about our next date." I looked down at my tea, it suddenly lost its good taste.

"Umm...I'm not feeling well all of a sudden, I think I'll just go home early. You guys can work without me right?" I asked them nervously, praying they wouldn't notice anything.

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves Will, you go home and rest." Hay Lin said sympathetically. I smiled weakly, put on my coat and walked out of the restaurant. I pulled my coat around tighter, shivering in the freezing air. Snow was lightly falling to the ground, it looked peaceful. Luckily there wasn't much traffic because of it. My boots crunched loudly in the snow as I walked on the sidewalk. I looked up at the gray sky and watched as the flakes floated down. I turned a corner, and fell to the ground as I roughly walked into someone.

"Will? You should really watch where you're going." Caleb offered a hand to help me up, but I got up by myself.

"I could say the same for you, you know." I replied sarcastically, wiping the snow off my rear.

"Are you going home? Want me to walk you?" He asked. My heart skipped started beating wildly, it was amazing he couldn't hear it.

"No, no, I'll be fine." I said quickly, but Caleb just shook his head and started walking with me. I thought my heart was going to burst threw my chest at any second. Just another block and I would be free of this torture. It wasn't fair, Cornelia always got what she wanted, why couldn't I have the one thing that I loved? I instantly felt ashamed. I had Matt, wasn't that good enough? I sighed a heavy sigh, and turned my gaze to the ground.

"Something troubling you, Will?" I jerked my head back up, and gave him the biggest fake smile I could summon at the moment, and told him I was perfectly fine, just tired. I didn't want him to worry. After a few more moments of awkward silence, we had reached my home. We said our good-byes, and I walked through the door of my apartment. I glided to the fridge where a yellow sticky note told me that mom would be late again, and I was on my own for dinner.

Sulking, I walked into my room and flopped myself on my bed. I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings for him forever. Maybe if I just told him, and he rejected me quickly, I would get over him faster. Or not. Then the phone rang. Perfect. I trudged over to the phone buried in a heap of clothes and answered it in a weak voice.

"Will? It's Hay Lin, just calling to see if you're okay, and got home safe. Call me when you're feeling better okay? Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, and laid back down on my lumpy bed. It was then that the heart of Kandrakar started glowing. I groaned, if the portal was nearby, I could close it by myself with out the others help. I searched for the map of heatherfield, finally finding it, and held the heart above it. It looked like the portal was behind the alley of my apartment building. I rapidly ran out of my apartment and slowed to a walk as I approached the alley. I heard a man's voice, and I ducked behind some trash cans.

It was Cedric! What was he doing here? He was holding something, but he slithered threw the portal before I could tell what it was. The sensible part of me was screaming for me to go back and get the rest of the guardians, but the idiotic part of me was telling me to follow. I should have listened to the sensible part of me. I slowly approached the portal, and even more slowly walked through it.

Cedric was no where in sight. He couldn't have gone far, he just came through. I turned around, about to head back threw the portal. But a snake like voice stopped me in my tracks.

"_Guardian..."_ Snake Cedric stood behind me, snapping back into my senses, I made a break for the neon blue portal. But in one swift movement Cedric had whipped his tail, and knocked me into a large rock. My head was throbbing, I needed to get out of here! Dodging another whip of his tail, I jumped through the portal. I whipped the heart out of my coat pocket and immediately closed the portal before Cedric came back through it. I had noticed that before I came back threw the portal, Cedric was clutching one of my shirts. At least, it looked like it was my shirt. What in the world did he want with my clothing? How did he get it? This day made no sense at all. The throbbing in my head had increased, and it was bleeding. Great.

I needed to call another meeting with the other guardians. Hopefully, they were still at the Silver Dragon.

**ShojoButterfly  
**Sucky...I know...but time will heal my terrible writing abilities.


	2. Episode Two

**Complicated...**

"So, let me get this straight. Cedric somehow broke into your house, stole one of your shirts, and left? Will, have you started taking some kind of medication?" Irma said, I couldn't blame her for not believing me, it did sound pretty insane.

"I swear Irma, it's the truth, I even hurt my head when I chased him through the portal! See!" I lifted part of my hair up to show them the bruise, but their faces did not show surprise, but anger.

"Will! You went through a portal without telling us or calling us for help? How could you be so stupid?" Cornelia shouted at me, I sank down in my seat, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it alone. I was wrong, I'm sorry!" I yelled, my temper rising.

"We're a group Will! You can't just go off doing whatever, you're our leader for goodness sake! Show some responsibility!" Cornelia pounded her fist on the table, and made the rest of the girls jump in their seats. That was the last straw I could take from Cornelia.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I remember what responsibilities I have every minute of the day? You think I don't care about W.I.T.C.H? Well, I do Cornelia! And I show enough responsibility for all of us! Don't you dare tell me that I don't show enough responsibility, because I do!" I shot up from my seat in fury, and started for the door of th e Silver Dragon.

"Will, wait! Please don't go! We still need to talk about this!" Hay Lin cried for me just as I opened the door. I turned.

"We'll talk another time, but you guys don't believe me anyway, so why bother? If I'm so irresponsible you guys will have no problem without me! I'll see you at school tomorrow." I slammed the door behind me. I felt bad for yelling at Hay Lin, but Cornelia had crossed the line. If she thinks she can be such a better leader than I am, I'd like her to go one day in my shoes, then she might realize it isn't all as easy as she seems to think.

I didn't look back, I was too angry. I walked quickly down the street, melting snow crunching below my boots. Stupid Cornelia, what does she know about anything! She doesn't realize what she has. She has the freedom of worry and burdens that come with being the keeper of the heart. She has two parents, a sister, and...him. A million thoughts of Caleb filled my mind. It just wasn't FAIR!

"Will! Hey, Hey Will!" Oh no, it was Matt. I really didn't want to see him right now, I quickened my pace. Just pretend you didn't hear him Will. No good, he caught up and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled meekly.

"Matt! You scared me! How are you?" I brushed a piece of crimson hair out of my face and listened.

"Fine, not much going on. You?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Same. I was just on my way home."

"Oh, want me to walk with you?" Why couldn't I be happy with him? He obviously cares very much for me, so why isn't the feeling mutual? I nodded, and we started walking off in the direction of my apartment again. It was only yesterday that I was walking this same path with Caleb. I feel so tense and nervous when I'm with Matt, but with Caleb, I can relax.

"Will, you wanna do something Monday night?" A date? With Matt? Well, it would be nice to do something that didn't involve the girls or the heart for a while. Still, I would prefer it be with Caleb.

"S-sure, I don't have anything planned. What time?" I tried to sound cheerful, apparently Matt believed me.

"How about 5:00? Don't ask where we're going, it'll be a surprise. Oh, here's your apartment." He pointed to the building in front of him.

"Well, see you tomorrow then. Later." I waved good-bye, and trudged up the steps to my apartment.

The moment I crossed the threshold I knew something was wrong. I looked around the room, and gasped. Feathers torn from cushions and furniture littered the room, Glass from broken Windows covered the tile flooring in the kitchen. Broken pottery and random other demolished things replaced our once clean home. I carefully made it to the hallway without stepping on anything, and stepped into my room. My desk lay crumbled in a heap of wood on the floor, my bed was broken in half, sheets torn to pieces, my window shattered, clothing strewn all over, nothing was recognizable.

I sank to my knees, and tried so hard not to cry. Who had done this? Why? I immediately thought of Cedric. Of course he did it! But, why? Was he looking for something? The Heart maybe? But I always carried it, I scanned to room to see if anything was taken, but what would he have wanted other than the heart of Kandrakar?

"Will! I'm ho- WILL! WILL!" I didn't answer, I couldn't find my voice. I stood up, and went out to the hallway.

" WILL! Oh my god! What happened?" I shook my head as to say 'I don't know' and wiped the hot tears from my face. My mom quickly ran over and embraced me tightly.

"Don't worry, at least none of us are hurt. I'll call the police. Why, why don't you call one of your friends to see if you can stay, alright?" She let go of me and slightly shaking, pulled out her cell phone from her purse and dialed 911. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my own cell phone and called Hay Lin.

If it was Cedric who did this, he must have had a very good reason. He must have stolen something else, first my shirt, and now what? I walked back into my room to scrounge up any clothes that were not ripped apart, to bring with me to Hay Lin's. I glanced out my window, and saw something light blue caught on the broken glass, I walked over to examine it, and realized it was a piece of one of my jeans. What else had he stolen! A shirt, jeans, what in the world could he possibly need with that? I looked over at my crushed dresser, and ...my hair brush was missing! What was going on!

xXx

"You think it was Cedric again? But what would he want with your belongings?" Hay Lin asked me as she place a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She walked over to the table and took a seat, I fumbled with a loose string on my shirt, and shrugged.

"Thats what I want to know. Do you think he's planning something? But what in the world would he need my clothes and hairbrush for?" The situation made no sense, how could Phobos or Cedric benefit from stealing my belongings? Maybe they were just a bunch of perverts?

"Maybe Grandma would know something? Oh, but she's out of town..." Hay Lin looked in deep thought for a second, and rested her head on her palm.

"Well, lets not talk about this all night. There are a few movies on the television we could rent, or we could play some board games!" She said in excitement.

"A movie sounds good. Lets do that." I replied, trying to put myself in a good mood to no avail. It had been a long day and I really wanted to get my mind of things. The microwaved beeped and Hay Lin took it out and poured it into a bowl.

"Okay, Lets go see whats on." I followed her into the living room, and jumped onto the couch and made myself comfortable. A sense of drowsiness washed over me as I laid on the couch. I was unaware of how late is was until now. It was nearly two in the morning! How was I going to survive school tomorrow? Hay Lin quickly realized this too, and decided we go to sleep instead. Sleep overtook me in a matter of seconds.

xXx

"Will, I've been longing to tell you this for a while..." Caleb said slowly as his face inched closer to mine. I felt the warmth of his breathe on my face. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips anxiously.

"Will, I think I love you." his words were like like hearing an angel speak.

I leaned in for the relief of his lips when...

"OWWWWW!" I yelled in pain as I struggled to get up from the floor. I must have rolled off the couch in my sleep. I rubbed my sore head angrily.

"Oh good, you're awake! I made pancakes!" Hay Lin yelled from the kitchen in her usual energetic voice. I grumbled, and slowly drifted to the smell of food. It was going to be a long day...

**xXx**

**Omg, I'm so sorry guys! I've been way busy! I'm really sorry for the shortness, and well, basic cruddyness, but, well, would you believe me if I said I have a deadly case of writers block? And I had three funerals in two weeks and I guess that was a major distraction for a while. I guess there's really no excuse, but I will try better, oh so much better next time! It will be longer and better! I swear! Please stick with me! **

**ShojoButterfly**


End file.
